


this time of year

by bulletdart



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 20:53:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12943680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bulletdart/pseuds/bulletdart
Summary: short winter-themed misakanon drabble for a friend





	this time of year

Kanon quietly packs up her belongings and makes her way out of the classroom. The door opens before she can reach for it. She pulls her hand back and grips the strap of her bag tightly.

“Kanon?” Misaki stands in the doorway, her eyes open with surprise before softening slightly. “I actually came here to ask you something.” She reaches up to pull down the brim of her beanie nervously.

Kanon gestures for Misaki to step out of the doorway as her classmates behind her clear their throats pointedly, and the two of them start walking down the hallway.

“What did you want to ask me, Misaki-chan?” Misaki continues to adjust her hat nervously before abruptly stopping. Kanon turns back around to face her and looks at her face with wide eyes.

“I just wanted to—I mean I understand if you don’t—but if it was okay maybe- maybe we could go get some hot cocoa together before band practice?”

Kanon claps her hands together. “I would love to—” she frowns “—but what about Kokoro-chan and Hagumi-chan?”

Misaki glances away for a second and shrugs. “It’s not that I don’t like them. It’s just. I’d rather if it was just the, uh, two of us today. We’ll see them later anyway.”

“Like a date?” Kanon asks curiously. Misaki splutters and flushes a bright red, too bright to attribute to the chilly air hitting their faces as they step out of the school.

“No! Not like that! I’m- I’m not Kaoru. But—"

She’s cut off by the sound of Kanon’s giggles. “It was a joke, Misaki-chan, but yes! I would love to go get hot cocoa with you.”

Misaki frowns. “I didn’t know that you had it in you to make jokes like that.”

Kanon blushes and looks away. “I’ve been- I’ve been trying to be more outgoing? Kokoro-chan insists that it’s for the best for me.”

Misaki shakes her head. “You don’t have to listen to everything she says just because she’s the band leader, you know. You- you’re good just the way you are.”

Kanon smiles and Misaki has to look away from how blinding it is. “Thank you, Misaki-chan!

“But—” it’s Kanon’s turn to look away “—just so you know, I wouldn’t mind. If it was a date, that is.”

Misaki tentatively reaches out and takes Kanon’s hand, their cold fingers lacing together.

“I wouldn’t- I wouldn’t mind either.”

**Author's Note:**

> i might expand on this later but probably not. i can't believe there are zero (0) misakanon fics they're good girls. talk to me about them on twitter @shirakaya


End file.
